


Petrichor

by arestlesswind



Series: The misadventures of Jamie Tiberius Kirk and her grumpy boyfriend Bones [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones had plenty of suggestions for their shore leave that weren't Iowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for James at the prompt meme, this time "petrichor: the smell of dry rain on the ground." First time writing genderflipped Kirk/Bones and gahsldfkj I have a new problem.

“I’ll never understand why you like coming back here,” Bones grumbles, because it’s morning and she’s made them hold hands in public and because. Well. It’s Bones.

Jamie just grins, swinging their arms between them as they walk. “You know what they say, Bones. Home’s where the heart is.”

He snorts, loudly, at that. “Home my ass,” he mutters.

“Come on, sweetie pie” — Bones grimaces and Jamie smiles even bigger - “Iowa has its own, certain, charms.”

Like the silent mornings when the dawn breaks beautiful over the clouds, when it’s rained during the night and the smell of it’s soaked into the ground. Jamie clenches her toes in, squelches them in the wet and the mud.

They could take their shore leave anywhere, and Bones had plenty of suggestions that _weren't_ Iowa.

But Iowa gives her the smell of fresh rain.

“ _You_ have charms,” Bones says. “That doesn’t mean I have to like you.”

“Did you just call me charming? Leonard, I’m _all aflutter._ ”

“I’ll flutter you, kid.”

Jamie curls up close to him. “Is that a promise?”

Bones makes a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh and shoves her away by the face. Jamie cackles.


End file.
